


Craving

by owlaholic68



Category: Monsterhearts (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Casual Sex, Character Study, F/F, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, Missing Scene, Relationship Negotiation, Relationship(s), because it's sabine ofc, consensual nonmonogomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaholic68/pseuds/owlaholic68
Summary: Sabine likes and wants and doesn't know how to stop.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Craving

Sabine needs too much.

Well, she doesn’t _need,_ she _wants,_ but it feels the same so she calls it the same. She craves lots of love, affection, attention. Constantly wants more, wants to feel more, have more.

It has driven many lovers away from her, annoyed at her incessant desires.

But not Bonnie. Not yet.

* * *

Sabine has Bonnie but it not enough. It’s never enough because Bonnie is just one person with her own life and her own things to take care of. Especially during and after the whole Pierre incident, when she was so stressed and irritable.

Every moment they spent together, Sabine made sure that she was distracting Bonnie from all her responsibilities and problems. She could be very distracting when she wanted to be. An annoying chatterbox, some could call her, among more insulting names. She knew how to fill a silence.

She was being enough for Bonnie, but Bonnie couldn’t be enough for her. Not right now.

Too many of her afternoons and evenings were empty, spent alone in her room. It stirred her up inside. Made her agitated, frustrated, sharp with her tongue.

Sabine _needed_ attention.

So she started following Bonnie. Stalking her, for lack of a prettier word.

The first warning filled up a little bit of her need. Bonnie’s full attention on her, albeit in a vaguely threatening way. But still relatively dispassionate. She needed passion, too, strong emotions to balance her own.

That initial warning went unheeded, then.

She kept doing bad things, acting out to get Bonnie to _talk_ to her, to show a bit of emotion besides neutral fondness. Causing problems so she can spark that flash of annoyance across Bonnie’s face.

If doing all this just made her a little displeased, what would it take to push her to actual anger?

* * *

Sabine decides to push her towards a different strong emotion: jealousy. It gets two birds with one stone, though.

Elsie, once she’s snatched up in Sabine’s web, gives her lots and lots of attention. She’s not sick of her yet so she’s more than willing to spend long hours with her, listening patiently to Sabine’s chattering on the ride to and from the beach.

Being in bed with her gives Sabine an undeniable thrill – this not her girlfriend. Of course, that forbidden pleasure is tempered by the fact that Bonnie _did_ agree to Sabine going on this whole side trip ahead of time, but she can pretend for a little bit.

Is it making Bonnie jealous? Sabine has been posting pictures of her and Elsie together. In one, she was in Elsie’s lap, arms draped over her neck and lips obviously close to Elsie’s cheek. Did that make Bonnie’s cold dead heart feel something?

Enough about Bonnie. This is time for Elsie, now.

* * *

The jealousy thing has gone very wrong before, so Sabine takes extra precautions this time around. She doesn’t want another Bunny situation on her hands.

She makes sure to lavish Bonnie with affection upon returning home from the beach trip.

But of course, things immediately change again that same day. Elsie going feral. Simone trying to kill Bonnie. Elsie _killing_ someone. Simone’s threats.

Simone. Ugh, she’s so unfortunately hot…

But Sabine has Bonnie and Elsie and that’s enough right now. Almost too much to deal with. She goes from helping to patch Bonnie up to sobbing into Bonnie’s arms because of the overwhelming stress of the day and the odd feeling that somehow, that whole thing with Elsie was her fault. Then making sure Elsie was okay, then going over to comfort and distract her.

Then back to school.

Through all this, though, Sabine has not even considered any of her previous pastimes like stalking Bonnie or trying to pursue the twins or causing any drama with anyone else. She’d admittedly thrown herself deeper into Bonnie and Elsie trying to distract herself from _that_ horrible situation, and it had worked well.

* * *

She has Bonnie. She has Elsie.

But still, Sabine sometimes finds herself wanting. She has eyes for pretty people. She wants to feel surrounded by lovers who can protect and take care of her.

Speaking of liking prettiness, Celeste is real cute. She’s got that mysterious thing going on but with a touch of endearing eagerness, usually when she sees some bit of shiny. When she goes out of her way to sit next to Sabine and lean against her, Sabine’s heart flutters and she thinks she likes being liked like this.

Liking. That’s the problem: she just _likes_ too many people. She only has two hands, after all, and both of them are taken.

She likes River too even though she knows she shouldn’t. It’s bad for some reason. Bonnie didn’t like River flirting with her all those months ago, implied that she was off-limits to him. He’s just real smooth and collected and so nice to look at and his lips look real soft because he always moisturizes them and Sabine wants to run her fingers through his shaggy hair-

And he is very much Off Limits. There’s no point in even asking Bonnie. She would never agree to it and would probably be furious at Sabine for even asking.

She’d also make that angry face if she knew the way that Sabine had been fantasizing about Simone. So what Simone had tried to kill Bonnie? She said she wasn’t going to now, so…

There were worse choices. Uglier choices, for sure.

Goodness, but Simone has those Moreau eyes. That characteristic unearthly presence, ethereal grace and impeccable style. Plus her accent which makes every word drip. She has a way of commanding attention in a room like she’s in charge and she’s the best, _of course,_ and Sabine wants, oh she _wants._ She wants many things, but among her desires, she longs to be graced with a night of Moreau romance, she would willingly go on her knees for Simone to show her what she's worth and she nearly doesn't care how wrong that night would be.

She wants even when it’s stupid like this. She wants and wants and can’t make herself stop. Despite her common sense, she still wants Brooke. Delta. Bunny. Mio. She can’t help it and she knows it’s useless. She’s burned too many bridges with the twins, she’s lost Bunny, and she never had a sliver of chance with Mio.

There is even something about Emmett that makes her drawn to him. Sure, he hates her and has made that well known, but that passion makes her wonder if he would bring such fire to bed, if he would consider taking out his vehement dislike in other ways…

“You’re quiet. Thinking about something?” Bonnie asks when they’re laying together in Sabine’s room.

Sabine hums and shrugs. She’s nestled half on top of Bonnie, legs submissively curled up and one hand tracing little swirls and hearts on Bonnie’s chest, the other holding Bonnie’s hand because that’s how she likes to cuddle. “Um, thinking about school.”

“Hm.” Another long silence. Sabine looks up to see Bonnie gazing down at her.

Her lover’s eyes are this gorgeous caramel color. Soft and gooey with Sabine, crisp and hard with others. Like accidentally leaving a caramel candy in the freezer and forgetting about it. Her hair could be compared to candy too: silky sweet pink strands at the front that flow through Sabine’s fingers and fluffy bits at the back that catch in her fingers when she needs a handhold. Like cotton candy and caramel mixing on her tongue.

She wants to taste that again. It’s not that late yet and Bonnie will surely be staying because Sabine _needs_ her to stay, so maybe she has time to taste that again…


End file.
